ukwxpuc0090fandomcom-20200214-history
Ukwxpuc0090 Wiki
UC0090 Char's Return Char's Return UC0090 is a story (Unoffical) between UC 0088 ZZ Gundam and U.C 0093 Char's Counterattack is a game Ultimate Knight Windom XP ''a published by Ultimate Knight in Facebok Page since March 2017. ''Ultimate Knight Windom XP (Ultimate Knight ウィンダムXP Knight UindamuXP) or UKWXP, is a Japanese Indie game originally developed by Y. Kamada for the PC as a sequel to his previous work, the Bootfighter Windom XP SP-2. It features an assortment of 3D mechas which the player can control and use to fight battles, either online or versus bot opponents. The game is inspired by Japanese Mecha based on anime and video games with game-play resembling mech versus games on older consoles but with enhanced options such as the 60 FPS screen refresh rate, including online game-play capabilities. https://www.facebook.com/pg/ukwxpuc0090/ Reference: カラードによる巡洋艦アラハス襲撃 U.C.0090 『ダブルフェイク アンダー・ザ・ガンダム』（1990年） Double Fake: Under the Gundam Mobile Suit Gundam Char's Return 連邦軍上層部によるジョニー・ライデンの捜索 U.C.0091 『機動戦士ガンダム MSV-R ジョニー・ライデンの帰還』（2012年 - 現在） 地球のネオ・ジオン残党が宇宙へ撤退編集 U.C.0092 『機動戦士ガンダム ジオンの再興』(1988年) 『機動戦士ガンダム 新ジオンの再興』(2010年 - 2011年) Mobile Suit Gundam: The Revival of Zeon Mobile Suit Gundam: New Revival of Zeon The Dog of War U.C. 0092 South Indian Ocean Waves U.C. 0093 Side Operation of the Zeon U.C. 0093 Episodes Episode 1 A New Consciousness 破壞的覺悟 * UC0089 In the final battle on Axis where Char is still soundly defeated by Amuro, both rivals' Psycoframes react to one another and overload causing them to both disappear without a trace which also causes the raw explosion of psychic energy to halt the asteroid's advance into Earth. Both Char and Amuro are considered MIA. Episode 2 Ral Fleet Zeon Remnants 拉爾家艦隊 * UC 0090, Char join with Ral Fleet , Go to Earth "Ral Castle", Raise "Neo Zeon" in Secret "Ral Fleet" Support "Glemy Faction" In "First Neo Zeon War" "Ral Fleet" The main force at "Ral Castle"/"Earth" "Glemy Faction" main force at "Space" UC 0090 Char hidden himself, and command "Ral Fleet" Episode 3 The White Devil 白色惡魔 * Kamille Bidan rehabilitation and Amuro Ray return Gundam TEAM "Londo Bell" Episode 4 Crimson Lightning 真紅の稲妻 * MSV-R:The Return of Johnny Ridden The newly published manga "MSV-R:The Return of Johnny Ridden" also serves as solid proof of Johnny Ridden's survival through U.C. 0079 and to the year U.C. 0090. Presumably, Ridden lost his memories of being an ace pilot (due to oxygen deprivation) and took the name of Led Wayline and joined the Federation. He worked for the Federation Survey Service, collecting information of Mobile Suits from both the Federation and the Zeon forces used during the One Year War. The FSS is also looking for information, ironically on Johnny Ridden, who had gone missing since the end of the OYW. Johnny Ridden Return Neo Zeon, U.C. 0090. Episode 5 Glemy Faction Called The Sleeves 帶袖的古利明 * UC 0090 A former Glemy Faction Become a new fleet, called "The Sleeves" * Full Frontal, the man they call the Second Coming of Char Aznable, the Red Comet. * The assault of Titans Remnants * Titans Remnants main mission : Vanquish The Sleeves, revive reputation. Main Characters * Char Aznable * Johnny Ridden * Full Frontal * Amuro Ray * Kamille Bidan Characters Ral Consortium(Sercet Code:Neo Zeon) Ral Consortium * Char Aznable (Hidden Leader) * Nanai Miguel Ral Fleet (Former Delaz Fleet)(Earth) * Johnny Ridden (Fleet Leader) * Urey Hustler * Karius Otto * Hill Dawson * Bosch * Illia Pazom The Sleeves (Former Glemy Faction) (Space) * Full Frontal * Mineva Lao Zabi * Suberoa Zinnerman * Marida Cruz * Angelo Sauper Earth Federation Forces Earth Federation * Otto Mitas * Hugues Courand * Ryu Roots * Yuu Kajima * Shiro Amada * Kou Uraki * Riddhe Marcenas Londo Bell * Bright Noa * Amuro Ray * Chan Agi * Kamille Bidan * Christina Mackenzie * Beecha Oleg * Elle Vianno * Lino Abbav * Sayla Mass * Beltorchika Irma * Nigel Garrett * Kai Shiden Titans Remnants * Haifan * Ted Ayachi * Ford Romfellow * Yazan Gable * Alpha A. Bate * Bernard Monsha * Chap Adel List of Mechanics Neo Zeon * ORX-013-3 Gundam Mk-V Unit 3 * RMS-106D Hizack Desert * RMS-108M Marasai Marine * AMX-117F Gazu-Forest * MSR-100S Hyaku Shiki Kai * AMX-006 Gaza-D * AMX-007 Gaza-E * AMX-009 Dreissen * AMX-009D Dreissen Desert * AMX-009C Dreissen Cold * AMX-011 Zaku-III * AMX-011S Zaku III Custom * AMX-015 Geymalk * AMX-102 Zssa Full loadout * AMX-102C Zssa Kai * AMX-107G Bawoo G * AMX-107-S Bawoo Red Comet * AMX-107RP Rebawoo Prototype * AMS-117X Geara Doga (Prototype) * AMS-119 Geara Doga * AMS-119B Geara Doga B * AMS-119S Geara Doga S * AMS-120X Geara Doga Psycommu System Test Type * AMX-018［HADES］ Todesritter * YAMS-130B Greifer * NZ-222 Psyco Doga * Rewloola class Earth Federation Forces * Garuda class (Garuda) * RGM-86B GM III B * RGM-86S GM III S * RGM-86SP GM III SP * RX-121-1G Gundam TR-1 Ground Type * MSZ-006A2 Zeta Plus A2 * MSZ-006C1 (Bst) Zeta Plus C1 "Hummingbird" * MWS-19051G D Gundam "First" * MWS-19051G-2 D Gundam "Second" * RGX-D3 D Gundam "Third" * RGX-DP1 D Gundam Perfect * RGX-D4 D Gundam "Fourth" * MSA-014 Σ Gundam (σ) Gundam Londo Bell * Ra Cailum class (Ra Cailum) * SCVA-76 Nahel Argama * RGM-89 Jegan * MSZ-006-3-A1 Zeta Gundam 3-A1 * MSZ-008 ZII * RX-178 Gundam Mk-II B * MSK-003 Wagtail II * RGZ-91 Re-GZ * RGZ-91B Re-GZ Custom * YRA-90A μ Gundam (Mu Gundam) Titans Remnants * Dogosse Giar class (General Revil) (OVA version) * RGM-86SP GM III Special Force * RMS-108 Marasai * RMS-141 Xeku Eins * RMS-154FA Full Armour Barzam * RX-178 Gundam Prototype MKII-X0 Category:Browse